The Mist
by leggylover03
Summary: A peaceful day in Imaldris is turned upside down as a strange mist settles onto it’s inhabitants. What is wrong with everyone? Hatred is flying and no one know’s why.-A one shot


Title: The Mist  
  
Rating: PG for some mild violence, nothing much.  
  
Disclaimer: hmmm oh I wish it was mine! *sigh* unfortunately it's not, darn.  
  
Summary: A peaceful day in Imaldris is turned upside down as a strange mist settles onto it's inhabitants. What is wrong with everyone? Hatred is flying and no one know's why.  
  
AN: A thank you to my beta, and to all of the people who reviewed my last fics, thank you all for the encouragement.  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, I feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) I feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful day in Imaldris. All of it's inhabitants were having a very rare day of rest. Lord Elrond and Glorfindel sat in the garden and watched the young ones at play.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were wrestling in the grass. Aragorn and Legolas, who was visiting the fair valley for the summer, were having some lunch by the tree. All was peaceful and no one noticed the strange greyish mist as it floated over the hills towards them.  
  
As it reached the twins a sudden change came over them. Their wrestling almost seemed violent as Elladan threw Elrohir off him. Aragorn and Legolas laughed as they thought Dan had just bested Ro.  
  
"Quiet you filthy human!" Legolas roared.  
  
"What did you say to me you prissy wood elf?" Aragorn asked as he glared at the fair haired prince.  
  
Elrond looked at his sons and their friend in shock, they had never acted like this, or said those insults as if they truly meant them, so why the sudden change? As he sprang to his feet to demand an explanation from them a strange idea popped into his head. He turned instead and pushed the chair Glorfindel sat in over. "Hey! Watch it!." Glorfindel snarled.  
  
There was utter chaos through out the whole garden as everyone was trying to beat the other.  
  
"Aragorn if you touch my hair I swear I will kill you filthy human!" Legolas screamed.  
  
"Oh the prissy elf wouldn't want his hair to be out of place" he scoffed.  
  
Unfortunately Elrond was too busy to break up the fight between to two friends.  
  
"Get off me you fat old man" the Lord of Imaldris snarled at Glorfindel.  
  
"Old! FAT! How dare you half elf." he threw back.  
  
The twins were fairing no better.  
  
"Stop pulling my hair what are you a she elf?" Elladan laughed at his brother.  
  
"A she elf? I know you did not just say that" was Elrohir's reply. As he pulled Elladan's hair again and took off running. He ran right into Aragron.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" Aragorn asked indigently.  
  
"Nothing, brother," the term was spat out and not meant as an endearment, "and neither is this!" with that he swept the young human's feet from under him. Aragorn jumped up and was going to give chase but decided first to throw the mud he had in his hand at Legolas.  
  
~*SPLAT~*  
  
Aragorn then took off running as Elladan had now made his way past him fury on his face and murder in his eyes. "I'll kill you Elrohir!"  
  
They were all so intent to get Elrohir all three ran straight into Glorfindel.  
  
"Oi! Half elf! Could you get these spawns of Morgoth you call your sons off me?"  
  
"Why you..you stupid old fart I'll kill you for that comment." the elf lord roared as he jumped into the pile. As they all kicked, punched, and bit the strange mist lifted up over the Last Homely House and floated away.  
  
All in the heap sat up identical looks of bewilderment on their faces.  
  
"Elrohir what are those puncture wounds on your hand?"Elrond asked his son, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"I believe they are Glorfindel's teeth marks father." Elrohir answered in a bewildered tone.  
  
"But I would never, you must believe me Lord Elrond." The elf lord smiled at his friend and looked at his sons. Elladan had a swollen lip and Aragorn had a black eye. As he scanned the group his eyes fell upon Legolas, the sight of him amazed the elf lord more than anything else. The others turned to see what their father was staring at.  
  
"Legolas your hair... it is a mess!" Aragorn laughed at his friend. The elf's hair had become un-braided and was streaked with mud. Tears were in his eyes at his state.  
  
"Come all of you let's go and get cleaned up." Elrond suggested seeing the distress What a strange day it had been.  
  
All trooped into the house snickering at the conversation going on between elf and man. "Filthy human" Legolas snarled playfully.  
  
"Nay, mellon nin, I believe it is you who is filthy elf!" Aragron said laughing so hard he could barely walk. It was a satisfying sight indeed, one that would content the man for many years to come.  
  
The End  
  
Mellon nin-My friend  
  
Well that's it! It's kinda short, but I just had to write it!  
  
Namaarie till next time mellon nin! 


End file.
